A Day at the Pool
by ladylove1335
Summary: Kenny and Craig spend a nice summer day at the pool. FLUFFZILLA MAN! I love pointless fluffy stories...and suck at summaries. please R&R! it makes me day!


After the niorette and the blonde paid the admission fee (the niorette paying half of the blondes), the two found an open spot in the grass and laid down their towels onto the bright green blades.

The niorette looked up at the clear blue sky while the blonde slipped off his summer flip flops.

"It's a beautiful day for swimming." the niorette smiled at his blonde best friend.

"yeah. Let's get in." the blonde smiled back and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

The niorette followed the blondes lead and tore his shirt off as well. Both boys were already dressed in their swim trunks. The blonde wore bright orange with black tiger stripes swim trunks and the niorette wore plaid blue swim trunks.

The niorette could not help but stare at the skinny, frail figure of his blonde best friend. The blonde noticed his friends stare and covered his abdomen with his arms.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"What? No! Nothing's wrong" the niorette was shocked out of his creepish daze.

The blonde looked confused, "Ummm, okay. Let's get in the water." they started walking towards to deep end of the pool.

They stood on the edge of the water and looked down at it.

"Do you think it's cold?" the blonde asked excitedly

"Probably" the niorette dipped a toe into the water, "yeah, it's cold."

"on the count of three, we jump!" the blonde shouted

"How do I know you're not gonna stay here while I jump in?" the niorette elbowed his best friend playfully.

The blonde smiled, "Here" he said as he reached for the niorette hand, "Now we both have to jump."

The niorette chuckled at the feel of his friends hand in his own, "Yeah."

"Alright. 1. 2. 3." the blonde shouted and both boys jumped into the icy cold water.

When their heads peaked at the surface of the water, they swam to each other and faced each other.

"Dude, it's really fucking cold!" the niorette shivered.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." the blonde smiled and wiped his now wet bangs off of his forehead.

"Well, we are in now. So let's just swim." the niorette dipped his head in the water to smooth put his hair.

"Race you to the other end!" the blonde shouted and started down the lane.

The niorette smiled before trying to catch up to his best friend. They swam kicking their feet and turning their arms. They raced to the other end and tied at the end. Both shot up from the water simultaneously.

"I won!" the blonde cheered.

The niorette slashed water in his friends face, "No you didn't retard, it was a tie." the niorette smiled.

"Okay, if you say so." the blonde shook his head to get some excess water off of it.

The niorette smiled and laughed, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" the blonde shrugged

"I don't care. How about are breath holding contest or something?" the niorette suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" the blonde smiled before taking a deep breath.

The niorette did the same. He pulled his hand out of the water and put up three fingers. He put one down, then another one. And when he put the last one down, the two boys dove into the water.

No one knew how much time passed, only that when the blonde came up, the niorette had already been surfaced.

"You won that one." the niorette smiled

The blonde boy laughed, "Yes!" he cheered.

"So what do you wanna do now?" the niorette asked, sitting up on the edge of the pool.

The blonde sat up on the side as well, "I don't know? You wanna eat something. " he asked resting his hand upon his slender midsection.

"Sure." he got out of the pool and walked over to their towels, follows by his hungry blonde friend.

They sat down on the towels and let the warmth of the sun evaporate the droplets of water on them. The rest of the wetness was absorbed by the towels.

When the niorette hands had dried, he pulled out his wallet and counted how much he had: $7.38.

"That's a little more than enough for one large nacho thing" the blonde thought out loud.

"Is that what you want?" the niorette asked, "cause I really don't care what we eat."

"It's your money, you spend it how you want." the blonde smiled.

"We're eating nachos." he stood up and walked over to the food bar, alone.

Several minutes later, he came back with a large plate of nachos. He sat back down on his towel and set the food between them.

"Dig in." he announced before taking a cheesy chip from the plate.

The blonde ate ferociously, like he hadn't eaten in days. He stuffed his face with as much as his small jaw would allow him to.

"Take it easy, you're gonna get a stomach ache or something?" the niorette advised.

"my stomach was already aching. It needed food." the blonde stated after swallowing the large amount that had been encased in his mouth.

After their meal, they waited a while for the food to settle in before returning to the water.

The held hands again and jumped frantically into the cold deep water. The rest of the afternoon was spent racing across the pool, playing water games, and doing underwater acrobatics.

When the clock neared 6:00 PM. They both got out of the pool and went to dry off one last time. When they were truly dry, they put their shirts back on, as well as their shoes, and packed their stuff to leave.

"Come on Craiggy, let's go home." the blonde reached for the niorette hand.

"I'm always right behind you Kenny," the niorette accepted his hand and squeezed it tightly in his own.

The two left the pool for today and continued on to their shared apartment.

**A/N: a very fluffy Crenny oneshot thing! i love fluff! please R&R! i love reading reviews!and tell me what you think of my Crenny, I personally like Crenny! but writing it was a little difficult. its also 100% half-assed. **

**Much love from me - AVBB **


End file.
